


sun's comin' down hard (it burns the bones)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Lost Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Vicki runs.





	sun's comin' down hard (it burns the bones)

**Author's Note:**

> title from temper trap's fader

Vicki runs.    
  
She’s always been a runner, the only physical exercise that she doesn’t detest. It’s useful as hell too: getting away from mistake-night-stands, away from her mother’s rare throwaway attempts at parenting, away from the mess that is her life.    
  
The memories keep returning, each one worse than the last. She can’t stay in Mystic Falls. All of her friends are dead, Matt- fuck, Matty she might try to eat, same as Jeremy. She came so close to sinking her teeth into Jer before realizing what she was doing- Vicki runs faster.    
  
Just a little faster, and maybe the memories stop. A little further, and maybe she’ll escape her identity too. It never did much for her.    
  
She crosses state lines, starts looking for someplace to stay after Connecticut. She remembers the bastard burning in the sun without his ugly jewelry, isn’t going to die so easily, not after killing-    
  
Vicki stops that thought. It doesn’t matter, the reporter was already dead, she made it mean something.    
  
She finds an old cemetery, because of course she fucking does. A bit of luck, and there’s even a mausoleum without any windows. What a lucky dead girl she is.    
  
(Vicki weeps.)


End file.
